


And Then We Were Okay

by Inventivetic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, One-Shot, Short, Spoilers, Unbeta'd, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inventivetic/pseuds/Inventivetic
Summary: Finally, the end.





	And Then We Were Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING IN FOREVER BUT I HEARD THIS 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4OX6lsQVGM
> 
> AND I /HAD/ TO
> 
> GOD I WISH HUNK HAD MORE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT 
> 
> also, slight cannon divergence, here. i haven't watched the episode in a while lol

The others, his friends, his _family_ hovered around him in a semi-circle around the Robeast--- the _last one_, God, the last one. A final, _deserving_ martyr to mark the end of this nightmare-ish battle. He felt so, so tired. But he was excited, a rumble of hope in his chest that this might be the end, that his family on Earth were safe. <strike>_that they weren't watching. but he couldn't have his cake and eat it too, could he?_</strike> . He felt oddly calm, and his thoughts fluttered to the other paladins, and back to himself, Earth, home. He felt strangely detached for a moment, like he was floating out of his lion. Until the flash came.

Then everything came flooding back.

His hands gripped the handles of the Yellow Lion, shaking, sweaty, clammy. His arms were shaking with the effort of holding them up--they felt heavy, as if lead was resting in his bones and weighing him down. His breath fogged up his helmet, and he doubled-over, and slapped his neck, brushed off his helmet with his remaining strength. Breathing hurt. It ached right down into his chest. He finally sat up, scalp hot, and itchy, and dripping with sweat.

Hunk wasn't one to think about death much, but he decided a long time ago that he was going to _"_go_"_ smiling. He would note later <strike>_that he almost died, should have died_</strike>that his face was set in a grim expression, a mortal, human panic building his his stomach-- but he was too tired, to _far off_ to process it. All he could feel was the vibration that followed, that rattled him so hard his teeth rattled unpleasantly in his skull, like biting down on tin foil. He would also note the scariest thing to him, at the time, was that he couldn't feel the others.

They'd come this far, mostly with Voltron's help, where they were synced, the same mind, body, soul, even, he'd go as far to say. He felt like he was missing a limb, nearly. He felt like he should have felt a robotic arm rise to shield a <strike>_his? _</strike>face, but the moment he realized, the faulty sensation crumbled away. But they were there. He could see him. He felt his bond with Voltron being torn away. Away from Lance, Keith, Pidge, Allura.

_"_ _Are we going to be okay?_ " He didn't remember if he'd said that, or if he was just thinking.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

Hunk sat up at breakneck speed and saw a brown, blurry figure move into his vision. He gripped its arms. Soft, warm, familiar flesh squished between his fingers. The figure practically melted into his grip, and a kind hand rose to his cheek. 

_" _You're okay," She stated, like there was no way anything else could be true. Hunk's eyes slid closed. There was only blackness, but he wasn't scared of it, this time. There wasn't a trapped. squirming-kind-of-feeling in his chest, or in his body at all. He leaned into it, the fatigue, the calm.

"Mom," He heard his voice, gravelly and lumpy in his throat, like he was swallowing rocks. The adrenaline that had rushed into him, rushed out of him just as fast.

And when he would wake up, he would be okay.


End file.
